fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuma Horō
Akuma Horō (悪魔ホロ'','' Akuma horo) is the master of the Dark Guild known as Diablo. His disdainful demeanour is the personification of the guild's outlook on the world. History At an exceptionally young age, Akuma Horō was kidnapped during a village massacre. He was taken away to an unfamiliar land called Fiore where he was imprisoned and made a test subject. After being injected with demon particles during an unpleasant experiment, Akuma awakened the power of his Satan Soul and escaped the kidnappers' research facilities unharmed. Appearance Akuma is a tall man with fair skin and a prominent beard which sprouts out from the bottom of his chin and the outer rims of his cheekbones. He possesses red eyes, one of which being artificial as evident from the vertical scar over his right eyelid and a bushy moustache that sits underneath his nose. His normal attire consists of a brown gown that drapes to his ankles with black overlay and sandals. Personality Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収 Teiku Ōbā): Akuma is proficient in the use of Take Over, a Caster-type Transformation Magic which allows him to absorb the powers and abilities of an entity and utilise it to fight. * Satan Soul (サタンソール Satan Sōru): Akuma's type of Take Over, Satan Soul gives him the ability to adopt the powers of a formerly absorbed demon during battle. ** Satan Soul: Akuma Torafuzar '(サタンソウル：悪魔 Torafuzar, ''Satansouru: Akuma): A Satan Soul Spell that allows the user to "take over" the frame and abilities of the Etherious Torafuzar. Following Torafuzar's defeat to Gajeel Redfox, Akuma used Take Over on the Etherious' body to prevent him from dying. *** '''Tenchi Kamei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Akuma summons large tides of black water that engulf and flood an area as large as the user's choosing. He is able to maneuver within the black waters freely and use them to his advantage against opponents in battle. Additionally, the waters are poisonous due to their abundance of carbon, and will kill anyone that swallows them within five minutes of consumption. *** Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Akuma gains the ability to enter Torafuzar's Etherious Form which empowers him with an enhanced set of powers and abilities. **** Underwater Breathing: True to his aquatic traits, in this form Akuma is proven capable of breathing underwater, showing no discomfort in spending a long time submerged in his Tenchi Kaimei, and instead becoming an even more formidable opponent. **** Enhanced Strength: Along with his enlarged frame, Akuma's brawn increases exceptionally. **** Immense Durability: Akuma's durability is made stronger, even without the use of his vessel's hardening properties. **** Enhanced Swimming Speed: This form enhances his already formidable ability to cut through water swiftly and ultimately makes him faster in "Tenchi Kamei". **** Super Armour (超硬鎧, Chōkōgai): Akuma has the ability to alter the solidity of his form by releasing air from the holes on his upper body. After the releasing of air, his body becomes encased in squared crystals that are impenetrable to anything. *** Satan Soul: Agni '(サタンソウル：アグニ, ''Satansouru: Aguni): A Satan Soul Spell that allows the user to "take over" the frame and abilities Agni the fire demon. **** '''Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing Akuma while possessing Angni, to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings. **** Flight: By emanating flames from his feet, Akuma can eject his body upwards, subsequently causing himself to fly. * Satan Soul: Abraxas (サタ ンソウル：エイリアンチェイサー, Satansouru: Eiriancheisā): A Satan Spell that allows the user to "take over" the frame and abilities of the demon of abyss, Abraxas. ** Darkness Magic '(闇魔法, ''Yami mahō): While in this form, Akuma is capable of utilising the element of darkness. '''Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. Telepathy (念話, Terepashī): This is a rather simple Caster Type magic, used to communicate with others mentally. The flexibility of this magic is very high, as it has been shown that certain users can send thoughts to various people, at various distances. It also happens to be a subspecies of Spatial Magic, because Telepathy manipulates the space around the caster so that thoughts and memories can be transferred from one wizards magical signature to another's. Second Origin Activation (二原点アクティベーション, Ni genten akutibēshon): Due to the amount of anger and hatred Akuma has developed for humanity, he has gained the ability to unleash his Second Origin. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Keen Intellect: In the past, Akuma has demonstrated great prudence and rationality during battle which has earned him the alias Deity Of Enlightenment (啓蒙の神, Keimō no kami). Immunity to Illusions: As a result of him losing his right eye and having it replaced with an artificial duplicate, the Dark Mage has become immune to illusions or any illusion-based attacks. Trivia * Akuma's design is based off Senzaemon Nakiri from Shokugeki no Soma: Food Wars * The name "Abraxus" from Satan Soul: Abraxas comes from Gnosticism Quotes *''(To Legal Mage)'' "Hope? Friendship? What a load of crap! All that matters in this world is power!" Category:Dark Mage